My Friend, My Love
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Janganlah berjalan di depanku, janganlah berjalan di belakangku, tapi berjalanlah disampingku, dan jadilah .../ Persahabatan dan cinta hanyalah dibedakan oleh seutas garis yang begitu tipis. Tinggal mampukah kita menyadari ketika kita sudah melangkahi garis tipis itu/ Boys Love/ KyuMin


**My Friend, My Love  
**

**.**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Dedicated for Another Girl in Another Place**

**Happy Birthday, Thanks for being my best sister**

**.**

**enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Janganlah berjalan di depanku, karena aku tak sanggup mengejarmu_

_Jangan pula berjalan di belakangku, karena aku tak cukup sabar untuk menunggumu_

_Tapi berjalanlah di sampingku,_

_Dan jadilah sahabatku_

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan dada yang terasa begitu sesak, dan dia bisa rasakan bahwa air mata mengalir melalui satu sudut matanya. Dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya, ia benci memimpikan hal yang sama. Awal harinya menjadi terasa buruk dan membuatnya tak bersemangat. Diliriknya jam dinding di kamarnya dan seketika itu juga ia membelalak tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku kesiangan!"

Dengan cepat ia beranjak bangun, sedikit kesusahan saat kakinya terlilit selimut, dan gulingnya yang tergeletak di lantai –bisa jadi karena tidurnya yang serampangan- menyebabkan kakinya tersandung saat ia tergesa turun dari ranjang.

Sungmin tak peduli, kamarnya yang berantakan bisa ia urus nanti. Yang terpenting adalah ia segera bersiap dalam sisa waktunya yang tinggal 15 menit agar ia tak terlambat menghadiri pesta pernikahan dua sahabatnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Dalam waktu lima menit Sungmin telah selesai membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi, Setelahnya ia berdandan merapikan diri, ia berputar-putar di depan cermin memastikan agar dandanan kilatnya membuatnya tampak sempurna. Dan sekarang ia tengah bingung mencari kunci mobilnya yang tidak ia temukan di tempat biasa.

"Dimana? Dimana? Dimana?" Seperti sebuah mantra, Sungmin terus bergumam sambil mencari kunci mobilnya. Sungmin mencoba dengan merogoh jaketnya, membongkar isi tasnya, membolak-balik bantalnya dan ia mendesah kesal saat akhirnya ia menemukan kunci mobilnya ternyata ada di atas meja di depan TV. Tempat yang begitu mudah untuk ditemukan. Seharusnya.

Kesialan –bagi Sungmin- tak berhenti sampai disitu. Kali ini ia benar-benar kesal setengah mati saat ia mendapati ban depan mobilnya kempes, bocor. Tak mau membuang waktu lama, Sungmin sedikit berlari menuju jalan raya untuk menghentikan taksi.

_Lagi-lagi gara-gara mimpi sialan itu! Hariku menjadi kacau begini!_

Umpatan Sungmin selesai berbarengan dengan taksi yang ia tumpangi melaju menuju alamat yang telah ia sebutkan pada sopir taksi itu.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

"Kau terlambat Sungmin!" Shindong melihat pada jam tangannya untuk menghitung berapa lama Sungmin terlambat. Ia tak mempedulikan wajah Sungmin yang tengah memerah dengan nafas tersengal di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu! Mana HaeHyuk?" Tanya Sungmin, ia lalu meraih minuman yang tersedia di meja dekat tempat ia berdiri bersama Shindong

"Disana, dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk" Tunjuk Shindong.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Shindong, dan tepat saat itu Kangin melihatnya lalu tampak berbicara mengajak Leeteuk, Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk menghampirinya.

"Hai, selamat untuk kalian Donghae, Eunhyuk" Sungmin memeluk kedua sahabatnya yang kini telah resmi menjadi satu keluarga itu.

"Ya, terimakasih, tapi kau terlambat" Protes Eunhyuk

"Tapi pestanya kan belum berakhir. Ini karena banyak hal, dan tak penting untuk kujelaskan" Jawab Sungmin.

"Siapa lagi yang kita tunggu?" Tanya Donghae

"Dia yang terakhir" Sahut Eunhyuk, menunjuk Sungmin dengan dagunya "Seharusnya ada satu orang lagi, Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya dia tak bisa datang"

"Ah, dia selalu seperti itu, sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan" Sambung Leeteuk

"Saat kita menikah juga dia tak datang" Kali ini Kangin menimpali, Kangin telah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan Leeteuk "Ya sudah, mana Heechul dan Hangeng? Ayo kita ambil foto bersama"

Tak lama Heechul dan Hangeng yang baru saja selesai menyapa teman-teman yang lain menghampiri mereka. Lalu mereka melakukan foto bersama dengan pengantin –HaeHyuk-. Itu tradisi pertemanan mereka, jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang menikah, maka harus diadakan foto bersama sebagai symbol kedatangan mereka dan bukti bahwa mereka hingga saat ini masih bersama.

Sungmin berteman dekat dengan Shindong sejak mereka masuk sekolah menengah. Lalu bertemu dengan Hae-Hyuk yang juga satu sekolah. Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk dan Kangin adalah senior di sekolah mereka. Dan mereka menyatu dalam sebuah klub music sekolah mereka, dengan Kangin sebagai ketua klub nya saat itu. Oh iya, ada satu lagi anggota terakhir yang bergabung dengan klub music saat itu, yaitu seorang pria yang cukup pendiam, bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

_Tapi berjalanlah di sampingku,_

_Dan jadilah sahabatku_

_._

Sungmin tersenyum miris jika ia mengingat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan saat itu. Bahkan kata-kata yang sangat ingin dilupakannya itu enggan pergi dari kepalanya hingga menghantui Sungmin di hampir setiap malamnya. Kata-kata itu terasa terus menyindirnya, menertawakannya dan menyumpahi Sungmin atas penyesalannya.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah sebelah kirinya. Sebuah taman kecil yang terlihat cukup teduh untuknya berlindung dari terik matahari siang ini. Selesai menghadiri pesta, Sungmin dan teman-temannya langsung berpisah untuk pulang. Tapi sedari tadi Sungmin tak menemukan ada taksi atau bus yang melintas. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sembari menunggu kendaraan lewat.

"_Kyuhyun tak datang ke pernikahanku, dan aku juga tak datang ke pernikahannya. Aku rasa impas"_

Masih Sungmin ingat kata-kata Heechul -tentang Kyuhyun pada saat pesta pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng- yang diucapkannya saat di pesta HaeHyuk tadi. Ya, teman-temannya terus saja membicarakan ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun di pesta itu. Diantara teman-temannya, memang hanya Kyuhyunlah yang jarang sekali ikut berkumpul bersama. Dan itu terjadi setelah Kyuhyun menikah.

Kyuhyun, pria pendiam yang Sungmin sambut hangat saat bergabung di klub music dulu. Dengan perlahan Sungmin berhasil menjadi teman dekat Kyuhyun. Sungmin cukup memberinya perhatian dan menunjukkan betapa ia peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang tak memiliki teman dekat saat itu.

Kyuhyun tampan, dan ia berbakat. Sungmin tahu itu. Maka dari itu Sungmin tak akan menyia-nyiakan keberadaan Kyuhyun di klub music. Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Sungmin beri perhatian penuh, selalu Sungmin bela dan Sungmin selalu berusaha membuat Kyuhyun nyaman hingga Kyuhyun bisa diterima dengan baik oleh teman-temannya.

Tak hanya pertemanan, Sungmin menawarkan lebih. Ia menawarkan sebuah persahabatan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan baik. Dalam waktu yang tak terbilang lama, banyak orang mengetahui kedekatan mereka. Dimana ada Sungmin, disitu ada Kyuhyun. Setiap Sungmin tak terlihat, pasti Kyuhyunlah orang yang tahu dimana keberadaan Sungmin. Itu dikarenakan tanpa ditanya oleh Kyuhyun pun, Sungmin akan memberi tahu Kyuhyun dimana dia berada.

Apa yang Sungmin lakukan seperti menjadi sebuah didikan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun melakukan apa yang Sungmin lakukan padanya. Selalu bersama, saat makan siang, saat pulang, bahkan menjelang tidurpun sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk saling mengucap salam lewat telepon. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah saling tergantung satu sama lain. Dan mereka tak memungkiri bahwa mereka nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang seperti itu.

.

"_Teman tapi mesra" Ucap Heechul dulu, saat teman-teman di sekolah mereka membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin_

"_Kami teman. Tak lebih" Jawaban ini akan terlontar baik dari mulut Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, membuat teman-temannya bosan dan lama kelamaan memaklumi hubungan pertemanan yang terlalu dekat antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

"_Kenapa kalian tak jadian saja?"_

"_Tidak, kami ingin focus sekolah dulu. Lagipula tidak ada perasaan ke arah sana"_

_Sungmin mengangguk setuju saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Heechul lagi. _

_._

_._

"_Kau menungguku?" Sungmin tak menyangka mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menunggu di depan ruang kelasnya saat Sungmin telah selesai piket kelas._

"_Ya, ayo pulang bersama" _

_Sungmin tersenyum senang mendapati Kyuhyun yang meraih tangannya. Kyuhyun menggandenganya, dan mengajaknya melangkah untuk pulang._

"_Oh iya, ini" Kyuhyun memberikan sebatang coklat untuk Sungmin_

"_Wah, coklat! Terimakasih, tapi…untuk apa? Kau dapat dari mana?"_

"_Sudahlah, kau suka coklat itu, kan? Makanlah" _

_Sungmin mengangguk senang, dan ia langsung membuka coklat itu, memakannya dan membaginya untuk Kyuhyun._

"_Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?" tanya Sungmin dengan mulutnya yang tengah mengunyah coklat._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan ia membersihkan noda coklat yang ada di sudut bibir Sungmin "Tak ada alasan lain, tentu saja, karena kau juga baik padaku"_

_Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus menikmati kebersamaan mereka, mengabaikan ucapan Heechul tentang pendapat bahwa "Tak ada persahabatan seperti yang kalian tunjukkan. Yang ada adalah dua orang yang saling menyukai"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kenalkan, ini Kim Ryeowook, dia bilang ingin ikut bergabung dengan klub music kita"_

_Semua anggota klub hanya bisa diam menyelami keterkejutan mereka, saat Kyuhyun, si pendiam yang hanya selalu bersama Sungmin, membawa seorang pria mungil saat jadwal latihan klub mereka sore itu._

"_Seharusnya ada satu orang lagi, tapi dia berhalangan hadir, mungkin besok dia akan datang"_

_Sungmin masih terduduk di tempatnya, diam dan tatapannya tak lepas dari Kyuhyun dan temannya itu, Kyuhyun ternyata memiliki teman, selain Sungmin. Dan temannya itu termasuk sosok yang tak pernah Sungmin lihat, dimana Kyuhyun mengenalnya? Padahal, hampir setiap waktu Sungmin selalu bersama Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kyuhyun berubah, dia sudah pandai bergaul. Dia memiliki banyak teman sekarang" Leeteuk yang sedang berdiri di samping Sungmin membuka percakapan. Saat ini, mereka sedang merayakan pesta perpisahan untuk kelulusan siswa di sekolah._

"_Aku jadi khawatir denganmu, Sungmin" Celetuk Heechul. _

_Sungmin dan Leeteuk mengernyit mendengar ucapan Heechul. _

"_Aku, Han, Eteuk, Kangin besok sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah ini karena kami telah lulus. Meninggalkanmu, Shindong dan Kyuhyun."_

"_Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan kernyitan di dahinya._

"_Aku tak khawatir dengan Shindong, dia sosok mandiri yang bebas hinggap kesana kemari. Kau dan Kyuhyun, harusnya aku tak khawatir. Tapi lihat sekarang," Heechul menunjuk dengan dagunya, membuat Leeteuk dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Heechul._

"_Anak itu sekarang sering asik sendiri mengabaikanmu, iya kan?" _

_Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin kini berdiri, Kyuhyun tengah asik bercanda dan memainkan alat music dengan Ryeowook, serta Yesung –salah satu anggota klub mereka yang baru-_

_._

_._

Sungmin tak menyadari sudah berapa lama ia duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang tadi dilewatinya. Sungmin mendongak, menatap langit. Dilihatnya matahari sudah tak seterik tadi. Sungmin memutuskan beranjak pergi dari taman itu. Tak baik baginya melamun sendirian disini, jadi lebih baik ia segera pulang.

Sungmin menuju ke halte terdekat. Saat ia sampai, sebuah bis berhenti dan membuat Sungmin berfikir ulang mengenai tujuannya untuk pulang. Sebelum bis itu pergi, Sungmin dengan cepat memberhentikannya lagi dan menaikinya. Bis itu tidak membawanya pulang, tapi ke sebuah tempat yang dulu pernah ia sangat ingin kunjungi.

Kebun Stroberi

.

.

"_Sungmin, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku mengajakmu ke sana"_

_Sore itu Kyuhyun menelponnya. Mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah di universitas ternama di Seoul. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun sibuk, hampir membuatnya tak memiliki waktu bersama Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun memang pernah berjanji untuk mengajak Sungmin ke kebun stroberi. Kyuhyun pernah berkunjung ke sana, dan dia bilang pemandangannya indah sekali. Pegunungan dengan warna merah stroberi yang menghiasinya. Kyuhyun pergi kesana dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Sungmin tak ikut, karena saat itu Sungmin tengah sakit. Dan beruntung Shindong ada untuk Sungmin, membatalkan janji untuk pergi bersama Kyuhyun, demi untuk menjenguk Sungmin di rumahnya._

_._

_._

_Sungmin tak sepintar Kyuhyun. Dia hanya bisa diterima di sebuah universitas negeri yang tergolong biasa. Akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpisah, dan komunikasi mereka semakin berkurang. Seringkali Sungmin menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak mengangkat telponnya. Sungmin juga mengirim pesan dan sesekali Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan ucapan maaf dan alasan kesibukannya._

_Sungmin menyadarinya, apa yang Heechul khawatirkan memang terjadi, Kyuhyun kini telah mengabaikannya._

_Harapan akan balasan pesan singkat yang hangat tak Sungmin dapatkan, telepon jarang diangkat, dan itupun selalu Sungmin yang memulai. Lama-kelamaan Sungmin lelah dengan harapan-harapannya, hingga keputusannya muncul saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghubunginya malam itu._

"_Sungmin, kau tahu, disini sangat menyenangkan. Banyak orang baik disini, baik pria maupun wanita. oh iya, ada seorang wanita yang begitu peduli padaku, memberiku hadiah, bahkan sampai membuatkanku bekal makan siang, hampir setiap hari –"_

_Sungmin secara sepihak menutup teleponnya, ia tak butuh mendengar Kyuhyun bercerita tentang teman-teman kuliahnya, terutama teman wanitanya. _

_Sungmin tersenyum pedih, mereka dulu bersekolah di sekolah putra, dan bagi Sungmin saat ini, begitu aneh di telinganya saat Kyuhyun bercerita tentang seorang wanita, teman kuliahnya._

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Sungmin menapakkan kakinya di dataran tinggi ini, kebun stroberi. Udaranya begitu sejuk, dan Kyuhyun memang benar, pemandangannya indah sekali.

Sungmin melangkah menyusuri kebun, kanan kirinya penuh dengan buah-buah stroberi matang yang siap panen. Sungmin berjalan dengan terkadang memetik stroberi untuk ia makan. Lalu ia menghampiri seorang ahjumma yang sedang memanen stroberi. Sungmin begitu senang saat ia diperbolehkan membantu si ahjumma untuk memanen.

Lelah, Sungmin sudah menghabiskan segelas jus stroberi yang diberi oleh ahjumma yang tadi dibantunya. Kini Sungmin tengah duduk sendirian melepas lelah di sebuah gubuk kecil yang dibangun untuk peristirahatan para pekebun disana.

_Nyesss_

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, ia yang tadinya sedang berbaring telentang sambil menutup matanya merasakan rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyapa pipinya. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia segera duduk dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat menyadari ada seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum padanya, dengan satu buah stroberi di tangannya –yang tadi digunakan untuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin-

"Hai, Minimi, apa kabar? Tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, suara itu begitu jelas. Senyum itu begitu nyata, ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Panggilan yang dirindukannya, dan senyum lembut yang dulu selalu membuatnya betah menatap sosok ini.

"Kyu…hyun?"

Laki-laki itu, Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin. Dengan santainya menggigit stroberi yang ia pegang dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

"Kau mau?" Kyuhyun menawarkan stroberi yang telah digigitnya pada Sungmin, membawanya dekat ke mulut Sungmin, bermaksud hendak menyuapinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin, tangannya menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun pertanda ia menolak suapan stroberi Kyuhyun

"Tak tahu, tiba-tiba ingin kesini. Mungkin karena ada _feeling_ yang mengatakan bahwa aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini" Jawab Kyuhyun, ia lalu menggigit stroberinya lagi.

Tentu saja kata-kata itu tak Sungmin anggap serius. Ia masih memandang Kyuhyun lekat, hingga laki-laki itu menyadari dan balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau lupa siapa aku? Jangan bilang bahwa kau melupakan aku. Aku Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunmu"

Sungmin tak salah dengar, tapi apa-apaan itu. _Kyuhyunmu?_ . Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kenal bukan seperti pria penggombal ini.

Sungmin memutuskan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong melihatnya menjauh.

"Hei, hei, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Sungut Sungmin saat tahu Kyuhyun mengikutinya

"Janganlah berjalan di depanku, karena aku tak sanggup mengejarmu"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun berhasil membuat langkah Sungmin berhenti. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu tentang ungkapan ini. Ternyata memang benar ini Kyuhyun, _sahabatnya_.

Kyuhyun mendekat pada Sungmin, dan ia meraih jemari tangan kanan Sungmin, menggenggamnya dan mengajaknya melangkah.

"Yang benar seperti ini, berjalan berdampingan. Iya, kan?"

Sungmin hanya diam, dan ia tak menolak untuk berjalan bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memetik satu buah stroberi yang telah matang, dan ia tak jera menawarkannya lagi pada Sungmin.

"Coba makan, mumpung disini, kita bebas memetik dan memakannya"

Akhirnya Sungmin membuka mulutnya, menggigit stroberi yang disodorkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Bagaimana, manis?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Lalu matanya mendelik kaget saat Kyuhyun menggigit separuh stroberi sisa gigitan Sungmin.

"Mmmm…benar-benar manis" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih tak memalingkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, terasa begitu asing untuk Sungmin.

"Kau…"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Sungmin, memberikan tatapan bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Kauu…" Jeda sejenak, Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatai-ngatai Kyuhyun "Kau tak datang ke pesta pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Teman-teman semua membicarakanmu. Mereka kecewa dengan sikapmu ini"

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya, iapun mengangguk "Aku tahu itu, tapi aku memang sangat sibuk. Hari ini aku lembur di kantor. Setiap aku tak datang, aku kan selalu punya alasan"

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku lembur setengah hari, begitu selesai aku langsung datang kesini"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

"Sudah kubilang tiba-tiba aku ingin, sepertinya karena perasaanku mengatakan-"

"Oke, stop!"

Sungmin menghadapkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun meminta pria itu berhenti berbicara. Sungmin bisa menebak apa yang akan Kyuhyun ucapkan setelahnya, karena Kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya di awal. Dan Sungmin tak butuh untuk mendengar gombalan sejenis dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, langkahnya semakin cepat, seperti ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, hei!"

Kyuhyun mengejar lagi langkah Sungmin. "Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aku sudah dengar alasan kau tak datang ke pesta. Itu sudah cukup. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak, bisa jadi kau juga tak akan hadir ke pesta pernikahanku nanti"

Ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia melotot mendengar ucapan Sungmin, lalu dengan segera ia berlari lari dan menangkap tangan Sungmin untuk membuatnya berhenti.

"Kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang masih membulat, tampak waspada.

Sungmin diam, ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab "Nanti..." katanya

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti

"Entah kapan" Sambung Sungmin

Secara reflek Kyuhyun mendesah lega, dan Sungmin bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi pasti akan terjadi. Suatu saat nanti" Sungmin berkata sambil mendecak sebal

_Syukurlah. _Batin Kyuhyun. "Jadi kau sampai saat ini masih sendiri?"

Kali ini Sungmin yang melotot. Ia tak suka mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. _Sendiri. Sendiri. Sendiri. _Sungmin tak suka dengan kata itu. Dengan kasar ia menghentak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau pulang, jangan ikuti aku!" Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"Hei, tunggu, tunggu! Tidak, tidak, aku pasti datang, Sungmin. Aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu"

"Terserah!"

"Berhenti sebentar!" Lagi –lagi tarikan tangan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin berhenti dari jalan cepatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya alasanku pasti datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuang nafasnya, lelah. Ia mencoba bersabar.

Dengan malas Sungmin bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu untuk mengucapkan janji setia pernikahan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak datang?" Kyuhyun memberikan senyum sempurnanya pada Sungmin.

_Keterlaluan! _Sungmin mengumpat dalam hatinya. _Penggombal dan Perayu. _Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kenal tidak seperti yang ada di hadapannya ini. _Apa dia tidak ingat dengan istrinya di rumah?_

Mengingat tentang istri Kyuhyun, meskipun Sungmin tak mengenal dan tak tahu wajahnya sama sekali, tapi membuat kekesalannya memuncak "Kali ini aku benar-benar pulang. Sampai Jumpa!"

.

**KyuMin**

.

_Mungkin seharusnya bukan sampai jumpa, tapi selamat tinggal!_

Sungmin merasa begitu kesal hingga dahinya membentuk beberapa garis kerutan, alisnya hampir menyatu, dan bibirnya mengerucut maju. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun tak mengejarnya lagi, tapi ternyata kini pria itu duduk di sampingnya, di dalam bus yang membawa Sungmin pulang. Sungmin mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun, dia tak keberatan lehernya harus sakit karena terus menoleh ke sebelah kanan, menatap pemandangan yang tak begitu menarik di luar sana.

"Kau marah padaku, ya?"

Suara pertama Kyuhyun sejak mereka berdua duduk di dalam bis, membuat ekspresi Sungmin mengeras.

"Kenapa?"

Suara selanjutnya membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat dan menambah kerutan di dahinya, _sabar!. _Sungmin berusaha menahan emosi dalam dirinya, dan tampaknya berhasil. Diamnya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun juga akhirnya ikut diam.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin langsung membuka matanya dan hampir lupa untuk bernafas. Dia tak menyangka ternyata Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya, dan yang menjadi masalah ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun, terlebih lagi dengan lancangnya dia ucapkan sambil perlahan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin.

"Aku tak pernah berhenti mengingatmu, kau seperti menghantuiku, tanpa permisi selalu datang dalam mimpi-mimpiku…"

"CUKUP!"

Suara keras Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dan menjauhkan kepalanya. Menatap kaget dengan pandangan bertanya pada Sungmin, dan sekarang Sungmin tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Wajahnya menyiratkan dengan jelas kemarahan yang begitu besar.

Tatapan penumpang bus mengarah pada mereka berdua, begitu pula si sopir, hingga ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan di belakang melalui spion depannya. Tapi Sungmin tampak tak peduli.

"Perayu, penggombal, apapun itu namanya kurang pantas bagimu, karena kata yang lebih tepat adalah KAU PRIA BRENGSEK!"

.

Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terakhir yang Sungmin ucapkan di dalam bus. Karena setelah itu ia tak cukup tahan dengan seluruh mata yang memandang heran padanya, makanya ia memutuskan untuk turun. Tentu saja diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, hei! Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?"

Sungmin masih terus berjalan sambil terus menatap ke depan. Ekspresi kesalnya masih setia ia pajang di wajahnya.

"Aku kaget sekali tadi. Kau tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar begitu. Aku jadi seperti tidak mengenalmu"

Emosi Sungmin kembali terpancing, ia berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun "Kau pikir aku mengenalmu!?"

"Aku Kyu-"

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun! Kau bukan Kyuhyun yang aku kenal! Kyuhyunku sudah tak ada! KAU DENGAR? KYUHYUNKU SUDAH TAK ADA!"

Nafas Sungmin tak beraturan, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, matanya memerah dan mulai tergenangi air matanya, membuat pandangan Sungmin berubah buram.

Kyuhyun membisu, kepalanya menunduk mengikuti Sungmin yang kini telah berjongkok di depannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang melingkari kakinya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat, tubuh Sungmin bergetar menandakan bahwa Sungmin sedang menangis, dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar apa yang Sungmin ucapkan "Aku sudah kehilangan Kyuhyun, sejak lama …" diiringi dengan isakan kecil bernada putus asa.

.

.

"Ini…minumlah" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sekaleng soft drink, dan Sungmin mau menerimanya. Bahkan Sungmin langsung meneguknya untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Ia habis menangis, dadanya terasa sakit dan tenggorokannya kering. Sungmin menangis cukup lama, hingga membuatnya lelah. Dia sebetulnya bukan tipe cengeng, hanya saja sekali menangis, dia akan susah berhenti sampai-sampai matanya bengkak.

"Apapun yang telah kulakukan padamu, aku minta maaf…" Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin. mereka kini duduk di sebuah halte –yang beruntungnya sedang kosong- .

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, yang saat ini sedang menatap kosong ke depan "Aku… tak pernah melihatmu menangis, ini berarti… kesalahanku begitu besar ya?"

Sungmin hanya mampu diam, tak berminat bicara apapun untuk saat ini. Kebanyakan pria tidak peka, dan Kyuhyun adalah salah satunya. Sungmin benar-benar merasa begitu lelah. Akhirnya ia beranjak, melangkah pergi, dan ia tahu, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Rumah Sungmin masih tiga halte lagi, tapi Sungmin ingin jalan kaki. Ini kebiasaannya sejak dulu, jika ada masalah Sungmin akan melampiaskannya dengan berjalan kaki menempuh jarak yang jauh. Baginya, hal tersebut entah kenapa bisa membuat hatinya lega dan terasa lebih ringan.

Sungmin tersenyum miris, ia teringat lagi. Dulu, jika Kyuhyun mengetahui hal ini, Kyuhyun akan memarahinya habis-habisan keesokan harinya, alasannya karena dia bilang sangatlah bahaya berjalan kaki sendirian dalam jarak yang jauh, terlebih dulu saat pulang sekolah biasanya menjelang petang hari, atau alasan lainnya adalah karena Sungmin bisa lelah lalu sakit.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya, berjarak cukup dekat, menemaninya berjalan dan Kyuhyun tidak memarahinya. Kyuhyun hanya terus diam dan mengikutinya. Akhirnya Sungmin berhenti, lalu ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah Kyuhyun, jangan mengikutiku!" Tak ada emosi dalam suaranya, Sungmin bahkan seperti sedang membujuk Kyuhyun.

"…."

"Kalau bisa, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tidak melihatmu lagi"

Kyuhyun tercekat, tapi untuk saat ini rasanya ia tak tega lagi menguras tenaga Sungmin dengan berdebat atau menolak ucapannya, "Baiklah, aku bisa pergi. Tapi….aku butuh alasan" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Karena…"

Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menghembuskannya pelan "Karena kau akan menyakitiku, selain itu kau juga akan menyakiti…istrimu. Berhentilah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti gombalan atau rayuanmu hari ini. Aku tak suka, dan aku tak butuh itu."

"Hah?"

Kyuhyun melongo, ekspresinya jauh dari ekspektasi Sungmin. Kyuhyun seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat kupon undian kosong. Hal ini membuat Sungmin kesal, lalu ia segera pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Langkahnya panjang-panjang seperti buru-buru ingin pergi dari sana.

"Tu- tunggu, Sungmin, hei!"

Kyuhyun segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin, dengan ikut berjalan cepat, Kyuhyun berusaha menjelaskan masalah ini.

"Istri? Kau bilang istri? Ya Tuhan, aku tak punya istri!"

Kyuhyun berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin, dengan sesekali melihat ke depan khawatir ia menabrak pejalan kaki lain atau bahkan tiang listrik.

Diamnya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mulai frustasi, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau menyerah begitu saja "Dengar, kau salah paham!"

"Selain perayu, penggombal, kau juga pembual! Pembohong! Apalagi kalau bukan brengsek namanya!?" Sungmin terus berjalan cepat, langkahnya menghentak keras, wajahnya ia pasang sedatar mungkin.

Saking gemas bercampur bingung, Kyuhyun menggenggam rambutnya dengan kedua jemarinya, menjambaknya keras "Tapi, … dengar dulu Sungmin! Aku benar-benar tak punya istri dan semua yang aku katakan ini jujur, aku tak bohong, aku tak membual!"

Sungmin terus berjalan, bibirnya ia katupkan rapat, tapi Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin masih sehat telinganya untuk mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun jelaskan "Aku bukan sedang merayumu, aku sedang mengungkapkan isi hatiku, mengertilah!"

Sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia seperti orang yang sedang menghindar dari maniak di pinggir jalan.

"Sungmin….Sungmin! Hei!" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin keras, karena ia baru saja berhenti karena mobil yang melintas di depannya. Sungmin tak peduli, dengan mulus ia menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh ke kanan kiri, membuatnya memiliki jarak cukup jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah berhasil menyebrang, Kyuhyun berlari demi mengejar Sungmin sambil sesekali melompat atau berjinjit dan mendongak untuk melihat kemana Sungmin berjalan. Kyuhyun begitu khawatir kehilangan jejak Sungmin, dan beruntung ia masih melihat Sungmin berbelok ke kiri.

Sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf dan permisi, Kyuhyun terus mengejar Sungmin hingga jaraknya semakin dekat dan ia sekarang ada di samping Sungmin lagi. Tak peduli nafasnya hampir habis, Kyuhyun masih berjuang memberi tahu Sungmin mengenai apa yang terjadi

"Oke, oke! Dulu aku memang pernah menikah! Sehari! Kau dengar, SEHARI!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa membuat Sungmin berhenti. Pengakuan Kyuhyun terasa menyentil kesadarannya. Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku BERCERAI! Aku sudah bercerai dan itu karena aku tidak bisa meniduri istriku! Justru bayanganmu muncul saat aku menjalani malam pertamaku!"

_._

_Apa katanya?_

_._

**PLETAK!**

Sebuah batu kecil mendarat sesaat di kepala Kyuhyun lalu terpental jauh akibat tenaga yang digunakan si pelempar lumayan besar.

"Yah! Siapa yang melempar-"

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak protes sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit, muncullah seorang remaja laki-laki yang Sungmin kenal "Jangan berbicara mesum di depan rumahku!"

Itu Sungjin, adik laki-laki Sungmin satu-satunya. Kemunculan Sungjin membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersadar, bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Sungmin.

.

.

"Sungjin tung-"

**BRAK!**

"Jika kalian sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian, bilang padaku! Baru aku akan membuka pintumu!"

**KLIK!**

Sungmin tak bisa mencegah adiknya sama sekali. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana Sungjin bisa menariknya dan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke rumah. Menyeret Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ke kamar Sungmin, lalu sekarang ia mengambil kunci pintunya dan mengunci dua orang itu di dalam.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan. Akan terasa menggelikan jika sekarang Sungmin menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya minta dikeluarkan dari sana. Itu kamarnya, dan ia dikunci di dalam oleh adiknya sendiri bersama dengan seorang pria yang baru saja bertengkar dengannya di depan rumahnya.

Kalau ayah dan ibunya tahu akan hal ini, mereka pasti akan mengatakan kalimat yang sama dengan yang selalu diucapkan untuk Sungmin. _Sungjin itu adikmu atau kakakmu?_

Akhirnya Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjangnya, dimana Kyuhyun sudah duduk terlibih dahulu disana semenjak dia dimasukkan ke kamar ini oleh Sungjin.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Memalukan!" ucap Sungmin akhirnya, membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

"Terserah, pokoknya seharian ini aku tak berbohong satu kalimatpun padamu" Kyuhyun tak peduli lagi, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Kau bercerai?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, masih tak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, lalu ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil kartu identitasnya, dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Disana –di kartu itu- tertera statusnya _single_.

"Kenapa kau baru tahu?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, ia heran dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun

"Heechul dan yang lain tak memberitahumu?" Lanjut Kyuhyun, melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang bertanya tentang apa maksudnya barusan.

"Me-mereka sudah tahu?" Sungmin semakin heran sekarang. Kyuhyun dengan santainya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, tapi…mereka tak bilang apapun padaku…" Sungmin berdecak kesal. Jadi, hanya dia yang tak tahu tentang kisah pernikahan-perceraian Kyuhyun? Padahal tadi teman-temannya banyak membicarakan Kyuhyun saat di pesta.

Kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya di ranjang Sungmin, ia merasa begitu lelah. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba rileks dengan posisinya yang telentang. Lalu ia mulai bercerita pada Sungmin. Semuanya, tentang yang ia rasa.

"Pernikahanku hanya berlangsung dua hari. Kalian semua tak datang, hanya Ryeowook dan Yesung yang datang. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu kosong, dan aku begitu bingung saat tiba-tiba ingatan tentangmu begitu kuat, bayanganmu selalu muncul. Parahnya lagi tanpa sadar aku menyebut namamu saat aku memaksakan diri melakukan malam pertamaku"

"…"

"Istriku marah, dia begitu tersinggung. Dia yang memang ragu menikah denganku karena tak yakin dengan perasaanku, menamparku dan meminta cerai keesokan harinya…"

"Kyu…"

"Sebetulnya kenapa, Sungmin? Kenapa kau mengacaukan pernikahanku?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menatap Sungmin yang telah menggeser posisi duduknya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Itu… itu kan bukan mauku!" Sanggah Sungmin. Tentu saja, dia tak tahu menahu dan tak ikut campur apapun tentang masalah Kyuhyun ini.

"Mungkin karena…ada yang belum selesai diantara kita" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Dengan lembut ia meraih jemari Sungmin.

"Kau tidak rela ya aku menikah?"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat tuduhan Kyuhyun terasa begitu tepat.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau membuatku bingung, aku tahu apa yang kita jalani adalah lebih dari hubungan seorang teman, tapi kau selalu membuatku merasa terkungkung dalam istilah persahabatan yang kau buat. Aku seperti menjalani hubungan tanpa status." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan lembut, sembari jempolnya mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Sekarang sudah terlanjur seperti ini, aku tak bisa menyimpannya lagi. Aku memutuskan persahabatan kita" Ucap Kyuhyun final.

"Kyu?" Sungmin tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu Sungmin, ah, tidak… aku mencintaimu"

.

.

Sungmin tahu, ia tak bisa tak percaya lagi. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun begitu serius, kata-katanya begitu tulus. Apa yang membuktikan bahwa pria ini sedang berbohong padanya? Sedang merayunya? Atau memberi harapan kosong padanya?

Tak ada, Sungmin tak menemukannya. Hanya sebuah kejujuran yang Sungmin lihat di mata Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Dan seperti Kyuhyun katakan, memang mungkin sudah saatnya Sungmin keluar dari selaput kepompongnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku…aku juga sebenarnya…"

CUP!

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin membeku sesaat, tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu, aku merasakannya dari dulu. Kau tak pintar menutupinya, tapi diamnya kau membuatku tak berani untuk memastikan itu" Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu lembut pada Sungmin, lalu ia mengangkat tangan Sungmin yang sedang digenggamnya ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya.

"Saranghae Sungmin, mari perbaiki ikatan kita…"

Lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah cokelat, yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena meleleh dan terjepit oleh gerakan-gerakan Kyuhyun yang atraktif hari ini, demi drama cintanya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan tawa, dengan terkikik ia menerima cokelat dari Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan tanda persahabatan, bukan juga sekedar balasan atas kebaikanmu. Tapi ini ungkapan cintaku, yang mengalami perjuangan berliku hari ini untuk mengejarmu" Ucap Kyuhyun

Tawa Sungmin perlahan mereda, berubah menjadi senyum yang begitu manis, pancaran matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan, berbinar dengan begitu indahnya. Dan tak lama Sungmin mengangguk, menyanggupi ajakan Kyuhyun untuk kembali mengikat hubungan, dengan perasaan yang baru.

"Nado Saranghae, Kyuhyun…"

.

.

.

_Janganlah berjalan di depanku, karena aku tak sanggup mengejarmu_

_Jangan pula berjalan di belakangku, karena aku tak cukup sabar untuk menunggumu_

_Tapi berjalanlah di sampingku,_

_Lalu genggam erat tanganku,_

_Dan jadilah pasangan hidupku_

_Selamanya…._

_._

**END**

**Ini begitu apa adanya. Maaf jika tak memuaskan.  
**

**Kisah yang klise ya, pasaran. Tapi saya ga punya kado apa2 buat yang lagi ultah.**

**Jadi saya bikin ini. Meskipun kayaknya sih yang ultah udah tidur jam segini.**

**Yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca hingga akhir, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak.**

**Love U!**

**By : Lee Sanghyun**


End file.
